


Welcome Back

by berrywrites



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, a n g s t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:18:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrywrites/pseuds/berrywrites
Summary: Lena comes home from a mission.





	Welcome Back

    _"Lena!"_

Emily rushed over to her girlfriend, practically tackling Lena in the doorway. Lena looked exhausted, beat up, and absolutely miserable. But their mission was successful, so it's fine.

    "Ello, luv," Lena sighed out, wrapping her arms around Emily's waist. She was wearing that blue scarf, the blue scarf from Christmas. Her favorite scarf. Lena felt something wet on her shoulder, making her eyes go wide.

    "Hey, don't cry- I'm okay, I'm okay," Lena laughed and collapsed on the ground with Emily, both of them laughing messes.

    "I'm sorry, I just saw that the base you were infiltrating blew up, and I thought you got caught in it," Emily laughed throughout the sentence, wiping her tears away. Lena shook her head as to say 'I'm here, I'm alive, no need to worry,' and then placed a tender kiss to her lips. And they stayed like that, arms around each other, kissing, just glad Lena was alive. Fast forward a few minutes later, and Emily stood, helping her exhausted girlfriend up.

    "I'll make some hot chocolate and you can tell me all about your mission," Emily smiled and walked away, letting Lena crash onto the couch, laying on her stomach. Everything ached, especially her legs, as she had done a _tremendous_ amount of running this specific mission. Emily swayed back, sitting down near Lena's head, offering the mug of hot cocoa. Lena mumbled a thanks, smiling weakly, and sitting up. Both were silent for a moment before Lena burst out into a story.

    "So, we're running in, and Widowmaker is sniping, so I run up there and take out some guards, and then she's like "Ugh, there's that Tracer gal," Lena rambled, Emily listening and laughing as funny parts popped up- like how Reaper tripped on his cape, falling on a canister, and that's when the facility blew up.

   "We'll just have to get em next time, I 'spose," Lena laughed nervously, setting her mug in the sink, then getting a stern stare from Emily. The woman smiled cheekily, rinsing the mug and setting it in the dish washer. 

   "I'm headin' to bed. Wanna join?" Emily hummed, already heading down the hallway, and Lena nodded, following after her and grinning. She couldn't wait to rest, and to be with Emily.

**Author's Note:**

> this was bad dont look at me


End file.
